There is a longstanding problem of providing accurate calculations for generic temporal systems; having innate nonlinear components. In the most critical aspect, the problem is to transform the cumulative temporal intervals from these calculations to display representations that are easily recognized and properly interpreted.
Linear time calculations come to us from the simplified models of the Babylonians (360 degrees in a circle, 60 portions per degree, etc.), from the Earth centric astronomical models of the Greeks, and even from the early circular motion Copernican models. However, modern temporal models have incorporated (1) elliptical planetary motions and (2) higher order complexity in substantially cyclic patterns for the “biological clock”—which in turn are not properly represented using the simpler low-order cyclic-based metrics.
For example, the length of a winter day (between sun rise and sun set) is different than that of a summer day; and the length of minutes within those respective days should not be of equal duration—if one divides the day into the ordinary understanding 12 hours of day and 12 hours of night (e.g. called Temporal Hours).
Because the standard technological time intervals (hours, minutes, and seconds) are of standardized duration, often individuals (who run on biological time—of course) feel that some hours are passing quickly while others just drag very slowly. Certainly, there are components of the individual's activity and attention that dominate this perception of inhomogeneous interval duration, but biological time is certainly a component too.
Biological time, the true anthropomorphic time for the individual, seems to be convolved from multiple components. Solar and Lunar cycles, as perceived from the person's respective latitude and longitude, would seem to be dominant variables. Thereafter, seasonal factors, other astronomical factors, and local personal circumstances should all be considered—if they can be correctly quantified, or at least properly approximated. Other factors that may require consideration are personal age, gender, mental development, maturation, dietary influences on metabolic activity, scheduled and unscheduled medication ingestion, emotional or physical trauma, and the like. Simply stated, there is a need for temporal systems wherein nonlinear calculations are necessary and wherein nonlinear representations are advantageous; even if some aspects of these are not conducive to interpersonal event scheduling—such as business appointments. On the other hand, some aspects of these nonlinear calculations and respective representations may be more conducive for interpersonal events—such as sexual activity, sports matches, rest periods between physical or mental activity sessions, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a longstanding need in the chronometric arts for improved methods and devices that compute nonlinear temporal systems' metrics and that preferably represent them in instantly recognizable and easily interpretable formats; such as a standard clock face with hands—repeating 12 hour intervals; or the like.
Turning now to the prior art, various attempts to present astronomical data on a standard timer and principally the movement of the sun, remained limited only to informative displays of the location of the sun or other celestial bodies on the dial of the standard timer without converting the length of the day or night to a substance of its own being displayed in an equal and uniformed manner on the timer, and without changing the rhythms of the timer. Ideas of this sort are seen in patents that integrate astronomical data in a standard timer as set out below:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,032—Timepiece from which sunrise and sunset time can be determined, shows on a dial of 24 hours, the length of the daylight time by indicating the time of the sunrise and the sunset in the background of the dial of hours, so that one can see the daylight time portion of the day on the timepiece. U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,575—Angular twilight clock, shows the period of time from dawn to sunrise, or from sunset to nightfall by shading the background of the dial of hours in a pie-slicing manner of the abovementioned time periods, in this manner an indication of the elevation of the sun at the beginning or at the termination of the day, by an indication of the hues of the cap of the sky, are obtained.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not satisfy the need to convert a length of time to a substance of its own, and to change its rhythms.
U.S. Pat Pub 2008/0008049—Synclecron timekeeping apparatus, deals with temporal hours. This application shows “natural time” of the “natural” day and night, that is by dividing the whole solar day into two parts at sunrise and sunset, and by dividing each of them into 12 “natural” hours of the local day and night. Likewise this apparatus shows the relative passage of time from the beginning of the natural day or night by rotating an inner hieroglyph circle that completes one full cycle during one “natural” day or night and by coloring the background behind the hieroglyph circle this in purpose to show the natural solar passage of time in a relativistic manner in relation to the length of the “natural” day or night, needed for chronotherapy or chronobiology applications. In addition the point of origin of the dial of hours of the synclecron is at the bottom of the dial, so that the moment of midday and midnight are located at the top of the dial.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a fundamentally different timer which can portray by way of clock-hands interval segments, changing from time to time.
There is a need for a user, managing a particular way of life according to a particular nonlinear model (for example the user of the “Jewish-Law” nonlinear model or a user of the Muslim nonlinear model, etc.) to have the customary standard view of the analog dial clocks utilizing hands (passing 30 degrees per hour, etc.) in order to indicate an exact temporal time, whether during the day or the night of the user. A general daily movement of hieroglyphs is inappropriate for that need.
Furthermore for a “Jewish-Law” user, there is a longstanding need for a dynamic adaptation to the temporal Jewish-Law solar model. This model divides the whole solar day into two parts called the Jewish-Law Day and Night, which exist between any two astronomical points on the diurnal solar arc and not necessarily between the local sunrise and sunset points. Accordingly these hours are not “natural” but “temporal” defined in accordance with the division specifications of the Jewish-Law interpretation. The prior art does not address this need.
The background layer beneath the traveling elements of the Synclecron apparatus is colored in a certain shade in order to illustrate the celestial daily state, whereas for the user of a particular nonlinear timer, there is a need to portray on its display, time periods illustrated via colored slices or to show specific moments by placing icons, and not to show a general situation.
For a “Jewish-Law” user, there is a need to maintain the custom that the beginning or termination of the “Jewish-Law” day or night is at the top of the dial of hours, at hour 12:00, the “Zero-Hour” and that midday and midnight are at the bottom of the dial of hours at hour 6:00.
From all of the foregoing, it is obvious that the prior art does not address the spirit and scope of the needs of users managing a way of life according to a nonlinear time model.